


das Abendlicht verjagt die Schatten

by moon_waves



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Herzeleid Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves
Summary: Paul hadplansfor the evening - and nothing was going to get in the way, summer storms be damned.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christian Lorenz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	das Abendlicht verjagt die Schatten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrestzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/gifts).



> I hope you'll like it B. 💖

_Schwerin, July 1995._

The melody of a guitar and a bass intertwined flew to the window, softly accompanying the sounds of nature all around the house. Birds and small forest animals (weasels playing together, he would have bet on it) were bouncing behind the borders of the garden, seemingly unpreoccupied by the musicians playing. The notes turned into a more familiar tune and he smiled to himself before huddling closer to the sleepy form next to him, their heads turned towards the window. A familiar voice came to join the concert, the words of the song heavily tainted by a German accent that rolled over Paul’s naked skin, making him shiver a little. He mouthed the words as they were sung, head moving in rhythm with the melody.

Deep Purple’s _Smoke on the Water_ had such a nice chorus to sing along.

“It’s a good thing we recorded the album in German,” Flake mumbled in his pillow without animosity, eyes still closed.

Paul snorted, turning his head to look at him, fondness surging through his veins as he took in the relaxed form half-covered by a thin sheet.

“As if you’re not enjoying hearing Till sing,” he retorted before throwing half his body over Flake’s, getting an elbow in the ribs as reward for his effort. “Ow!”

“Too hot,” Flake mumbled before pulling the sheet a bit closer to him.

Paul sniffed in his ear with pretend sadness before falling on his back, intently spreading his limbs everywhere and then focusing on the music again, letting himself being lulled by it. It sounded a bit different now, with notes tingling in the air, as if glasses were rattling together and –

Thunderbolt suddenly roared over the house, making Flake jump in the bed before sitting up, one hand reaching for his glasses. Paul wasn’t much better, heartbeat thumping in his throat as the sound of pouring rain raged down on the house, accompanied by muffled swears and footsteps hurrying inside. The sky – that had been a dark blue, and yet still tainted with pink ribbons just a few minutes earlier – was now pitch black, its darkness only broken by lightning striking not very far away from them. The temperature dropped down all of a sudden and Paul stared at the open window, a bit lost in the spectacle before rain starting falling _inside_ the house. Swearing a little, he jumped outside the bed before hurrying to close the windows, not particularly interesting in having to wipe out the water on the floor.

“Well, I didn’t see that one coming,” Flake mumbled once Paul made his way back to the bed, still in a sitting position, legs crossed.

His glasses were holding awkwardly on the top of his nose and Paul was really tempted to push them back up a little higher, but he restrained himself – if there was one thing that was sure to put Flake in a foul mood for the rest of the night, that was someone touching his glasses without his permission. Paul didn’t want to sleep on the couch, thank you very much – not when Till had so agreeably arranged for everyone to get a room.

(Well, in so much as there were two guest rooms in the house, and there were six of them – arrangements had to be made, but that had been rather easy, Flake having gotten the room in the higher floor without even having had to ask for it, Paul gladly rooming with him, while Ollie and Schneider had gotten the other guestroom.)

“At least we will be able to sleep tonight,” Paul said in agreement as he plopped back onto the mattress.

No matter how nice it was to spend a couple of weeks in Till’s house in the midst of summer, it also meant they had to deal with the heat, that had become almost unbearable in the past few days. Well, by daylight, they could all handle it, were used to it, but the fact that it wasn’t breaking over the night meant neither of them could sleep very well, and tempers were starting to run short.

(His own, for starters, but the other guitarist of the band wasn’t much better, and Ollie had had to play peacekeeper once or twice already.

They had laughed it off, but Paul suspected it wouldn’t be as easy during their tour.

Their tour! Oh, he had missed touring, especially for music he was _really_ into – there was something about Rammstein that sent shivers down his spine, whenever he listened to one of their songs.

It had been a long time since he had last been so excited for music that was coming from his band.)

“At least a little,” Flake mumbled before turning his head to look at him.

Paul stared at him from his position on the mattress before moving until his head was resting on top of Flake’s thigh, the sheet the only thing separating their bodies.

It had felt intimate, before the storm had broken out, but now, while it was raging outside, thunderbolt intermittently lightning up the guest room, it was different. They felt separated from the rest of the world, even though they could still hear voices downstairs, quieting down quickly enough.

“Unless the guys decide to stay up all night once again,” Flake added after a while before running his fingers through Paul’s hair.

Paul snorted.

“Ollie and Scholle? Or Ollie and Schneider? Or Till and Schneider? Oh, or Till and Scholle, perhaps?” he asked, teasingly, nudging Flake’s knee with his elbow as he spoke.

Flake frowned before tugging on a strand of errand hair – nothing painful, just a reminder to _behave_. He was oddly protective of Till – they all were, truthfully, just had different ways of showing it – but Paul loved to tease him about that.

“Ollie and Schneider,” Flake amended before briefly looking at the window. “They spent half of the night talking in the garden, yesterday.”

“You didn’t mind that much,” Paul said, still teasing, moving one hand until it was resting over Flake’s right thigh, making a gesture that left nothing to the imagination.

Lightning struck and Paul saw the deep blush covering Flake’s cheeks.

“I don’t think they heard us,” he amended quickly.

Truth be told, Paul suspected someone _had_ , but no one had made a comment in the morning – and he knew them well enough to be sure that they would have, had they heard anything.

Flake hesitated before tugging at his hair again, slightly, and then started running his fingers through it. It was nice – _felt_ nice, those long, experienced pianist fingers grazing on his head, making him shiver and relax all at once – and he let the topic drop, sharing instead his focus on the sensations and the storm howling outside.

“Till’s snoring will cover for us, if they’re all inside tonight,” Paul finally added a moment, fingers still drawing figures over the sheet.

Flake sighed and gave up on his sitting position, shifting until he was now lying on his back, Paul’s arm hovering over him until he settled before draping it across Flake’s stomach, the tip of his fingers drifting over Flake’s ribs, careful not to tickle him.

Flake’s hand was still engulfed in his hair and he wanted to keep it that way, thank you very much – no one bated an eye at the physical contact, but there were some things they didn’t want to share with the others.

(Even if it was a bit funny to see the envious look on Schneider’s face every time he walked on them being _all over each other_ , in his own words.)

Lightning glinted across Flake’s glasses.

“Do you want me to put them on the nightstand?” Paul asked quietly, pointing his chin towards Flake’s glasses when he was met with a questioning expression.

“Oh!” Flake hesitated for a moment, knowing that the question wasn’t only about his glasses – but also about the direction the evening would take.

Paul didn’t push.

“Yes, please,” he finally said, quietly.

Paul reached over, gently took Flake’s glasses and stretched over him to carefully put the glasses on the nightstand before settling on the mattress again. The air was cooling down in the room and he felt a shiver running through him for reasons that had nothing to do with Flake’s gifted fingers. He leaned against one bony shoulder, rubbing his cheek against it to get Flake’s attention.

“Share the sheet?” he suggested quietly.

Flake blinked before frowning a little, in the endearing way he always did when someone was slightly too far from him for him to see them clearly without his glasses. Wordlessly, Flake raised the sheet high enough for Paul to crawl under before letting it fall over their bodies. Satisfied at their renewed closeness, and now that the heat of the summer wasn’t an issue anymore, Paul curled next to him once again, holding tightly onto Flake’s gangly body before putting his head on his pillow.

Flake frowned a little at that but it was mostly for show, as Paul was well aware – the hand that had found its way back into his ruffled hair was proof enough that the two of them sharing a single pillow wasn’t an issue.

“This is nice,” Flake mumbled after a few moments of silence, the two of them listening quietly to the rain that was still pouring down on the roof and against the windows.

Paul could still hear some rattling downstairs, as well as water running, a telltale sign someone had finally decided to take care of the dirty dishes that had started pilling down in the sink (all over the kitchen, truly). Well, that was a way to occupy the evening, now that lounging in the garden was absolutely out of question…

“And nobody to hear us, now,” Paul said in return in Flake’s ear, fingers drifting at a tantalizing pace down his stomach.

Flake wiggled next to him, obviously turned on – and a bit ticklish.

“You can’t be sure of that,” he said in a whisper, blinking, but there was no strength behind his argument.

Paul smiled before moving a little to kiss him. Flake gasped a little, as he was prone to, his lips soft and warm under Paul’s. Paul shifted a little on the mattress, until he was half over Flake, careful not to put all his weight on him, still kissing him lazily, one hand on the pillow to hold himself while the other was still teasingly drawing figures over Flake’s hip.

Flake was doing his best to keep himself from moaning out loud, his hand gripping tightly onto Paul’s hair without him complaining about it – he didn’t mind a little pain – the other holding onto Paul’s bicep, fingers digging sharply into his sun-kissed skin.

It was warm and comfortable under the light sheet and Paul soon lost himself in the sensations, moving lazily over Flake, interrupting their kiss only when the lack of air became too much for him to ignore. Flake was flushed a deep red under him, and had the room been less dark, he knew he would have seen it spread down all the way – but seeing it in his mind was as good.

“The bed’s going to creak,” Flake mumbled between two kisses, still bothered by the issue.

Thunder broke over their heads, loud enough to cover the noises of the house.

Paul stared at him.

“I promise you nobody’s going to notice,” he said calmly before kissing the top of Flake’s nose. “And even if they do, then so what? At worst, they just will be jealous some of us are actually getting laid.”

Flake snorted at that and putted a hand over his mouth to cover the noise – a bit too late, but Paul chuckled at the familiar gesture and bent down to kiss him briefly, just a press of the lips.

“You really don’t want to…?” he asked after a time, keeping his hands where they were.

He might be a pushy little shit, as Flake was prone to remind him, but he wasn’t going to force him if that _really_ made him uncomfortable.

(Wouldn’t have been the first time they fucked in Till’s house, either.)

Flake shook his head.

“I don’t want them to make fun of us tomorrow,” he said quietly.

Paul heard the vulnerable undertone to his voice and moved to kiss him again, taking his time nibbling at his lips before Flake opened his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He took his time kissing Flake, waiting for him to completely melt into the mattress, breath short and shivers running over his body for reasons that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room before speaking up.

“They might,” he whispered before settling on the pillow again, “but they won’t necessarily do it. And it’s just good-natured teasing between friends, you know?”

Flake sighed and looked away, before shifting closer to Paul, not quite meeting his eyes.

“I know,” he mumbled quietly. “It’s just…”

He shrugged.

Paul stared at him in the darkness before brushing a strand of hair away and then cupping Flake’s cheek, thumb stroking the blushing skin. It was something he had to tread carefully – he could give as good as he got, but Flake had a tendency to stammer when the teasing hit a bit too close to home, and he didn’t want him to get uncomfortable in the band.

No one actually wanted one of them to feel excluded, no matter how much they might rib each other on.

“I know,” he said reassuringly, thumb gently stroking Flake’s cheek. “They’re a bit merciless sometimes. Till isn’t though, right?”

Flake nodded, softening at the mention of the singer and Paul felt his lips stretch in a smile as well. It had been quite funny to witness, the two of them getting along like a house on fire, and yet he couldn’t pinpoint who was as protective as a big brother between the two.

“He will keep Doom and Scholle in check,” Paul murmured, still stroking Flake’s flanks.

Flake eyed him doubtfully, one eyebrow raised, which – yeah, okay.

“ _Ollie_ is going keep to them in check,” he said without any animosity before grazing his fingers across Paul’s head.

Paul chuckled – and Flake surprised him, moving to kiss him before tugging Paul a little closer, back on his previous position over him. An amused smile still floating on his lips, Paul bent down to keep kissing him before tentatively entwining their legs. Flake kept tugging him closer and he moved fully between Flake’s legs, now fully certain where the evening would go.

Thunder cracked over their heads again and Flake jumped, startled, almost elbowing Paul in the face – who, if he was being honestly with himself, wasn’t much better, nerves frayed by the loud, booming noise over their heads. They stared at each other for a brief moment before a nervous chuckle escaped Paul.

That one had been _loud_.

“No risk of anyone hearing us,” Flake muttered as the pouring rain intensified.

He squinted at the window and Paul turned around to look outside as well. It was only rain – he had thought, for a brief moment, that it might have been a hailstorm, considering how violently the rain was hitting the windows – but they were still on the clear.

For now, at least.

“Come on, then,” Paul said in a low voice before moving to kiss Flake again, intent on making sure they were both going to enjoy the hell out of the evening.

He pulled the sheet over their heads and tugged Flake a little closer, smiling against his lips as Flake immediately melted into the mattress as soon as Paul’s focus was entirely turned on him again. They kissed with more urgency this time, the last thunderbolt seemingly having washed Flake’s worry away, and Paul was full intent on taking advantage of that fact. He could play Flake’s body like a violin, and took his time riling him up until he was buckling and shivering underneath him, gasping against his mouth every time Paul’s hand was teasing him a little too intently before moving away and then coming back in a never-ending dance.

It was easy to lose themselves into each other, hidden under the sheet and with thunder breaking down over their heads – and Paul never wanted it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please consider leaving a comment.


End file.
